Kurailia
by darkspeedish1
Summary: (If you haven't already please read Zootopia 2 part 1: The mine shaft first before reading this story as it is a prequel to even the movie Zootopia) This story explores how Zootopia came to be. Starting in the 1400's.
1. Encounter

A French female voice could be heard in a dimly lit room. A lioness was talking to herself while laying on her bed and was wearing a black robe, indicating that she was about to go to sleep soon. But before she did, she was writing in her captain's log. The prideful animal looked to be in her prime by being 5'10'' when standing, a toned body, light bronze color fur, and she bore a young face. Her hand gripping the feather pin as the room rocked side to side slowly with any items that weren't nail down slowly moving across whatever platform they were on. "March 4th, 1405. Around 7 p.m. Day 93. My crew and I have been sailing for about three months, still searching for a continent that The Queen insists that needs to be explored." Her hazel eyes soon focused on a wall, seeing a map of her country. Her ears went down as a wave of sadness ripple through her mind. "Maroon Vale (Ma-rune Vall)… Oh, how I miss you. I already miss going to La'bouteit (La-boo-teet) and Lake Misa (Me-saa)." The lioness eyes seem a little wary as she started to daydream.

There was a light knock not on the main door but from another door adjacent.

"Come in." The lioness slowly sat up on the bed.

The door then opened and a female Klipspringer, a small kind of antelope, came in. "Hey just checking on you, Aam'neair (Oomm-knee-air)." She also has a French accent but it was a little more noticeable in her than Aam'neair. The antelope only stood 4'2'', had light brown eyes, and small antlers. Her fur is what made her quite unique to others as it is all white. She has a rare form of Albinism that only affects her fur.

Aam'neair smiled when seeing her dear friend. "Come in. I wanna talk." She lightly patted a spot on the bed for the antelope to sit.

With hesitation, the antelope was making her way to the bed but was stumbling because of how the room was still rocking side to side. "G-God, I hate this ship, ahhhhh!"

The sound of huge breaker wave smacking the ship echoed in the room as it also rocked the ship. The sudden ship's movement was enough to send the small antelope onto the bed.

Aam'neair held back from laughing as she leaned to her friend. Short but loud snickers could be heard coming from her as she tried to help her friend sit up on the bed. "Haha, you okay, Apolline (Aa-pole-lean)?"

"It feels like we've been at sea for years!" Apolline finally was able to sit up and fixed the pink robe she was wearing. "I want to go back home. Don't you?" She asked while looking up at Aam'neair.

The lioness's nodded. "I do."

Apolline gripped Aam'neair's hands. "Then let's turn back." A hint of pleading in her voice.

"I want to but I can't. The Queen specifically wanted me and my crew to do this because we have a 100% success rate when discovering uncharted islands and finding treasure." Aam'neair explained.

"But we've been out here for three months… You're never out this long when finding an island or treasure." Apolline lightly sighed.

"True, but that's because I never had to travel this far to find what I am looking for." Aam'neair soon got out of the bed and went to a bookshelf. She pulled out a rather large map. She then laid the entire map out onto the bed. Pointing to a grayed out area at the top right corner of the map she said. "No one has been to these parts of the sea before and I want to be the first one to discover what secrets it may hold."

Apolline kept looking at the map. "But what if there's nothing over there?"

"Then makes my job easier 'cause then we can go home and I still get paid for my services." Aam'neair smiled while sitting next to Apolline.

"You don't get scared of the unknown?" Apolline asked.

Aam'neair's smile soon faded. "Of course I do. Heck, I still get scared of what's already known. The seas can be a beautiful but also dangerous place. Then when you find islands, you may never know who may already inhabit the area. Most times its savages."

Apolline's eyes widen from hearing the word 'savage'. It gave her chills down her spine. "W.. What are savages?"

"They're animals that haven't evolved yet. They still live like basic animals driven by pure instinct. As if they are stuck in the time period where it's all about survival of the fittest and predator vs. prey." Aam'neair explain while laying on her back to the bed. Her head on a pile of pillows.

Apolline had a somewhat overactive imagination so she just imagined her getting stalked and chased by a cheetah. "No! Scary!"

Aam'neair chuckled before asking. "Apolline, why'd you want to come on this trip with me? All the times I asked and you said no. Why this time?"

"Those other times, I knew you were going to return. But when you told me that you were setting sail to some unknown area that's on the other side of the world, just a bad feeling washed over me." Apolline seemed a little nervous as her ears went down.

"A bad feeling?" Aam'neair turned her head a bit, looking at Apolline's back.

The small antelope nodded. "I highly doubt we'll find a continent but if we do, I just have a feeling that it's not going to be a normal surprise on what you'll find. So I'm going to be watching your back 24/7."

"I've seen everything there is to see. The most that might happen is that it's a continent full of savages." Aam'neair said. Clearly messing with Apolline's head due to her response of. "Please no!"

This causes Aam'neair to laugh before sitting up and hugging Apolline from behind. "Ensemble à la fermeture (Together when close)."

Apolline leaned back to the lioness, embracing the hug. "Ensemble à la fermeture."

There was a knock on the main door.

"What is it?" Aam'neair asked though her voice sounded a little deeper and commanding now.

The door opened and a male white rabbit stepped in. "We found land, Madam Aam'neair."

Without a second later, both Aam'neair and Apolline got out of bed. Apolline rushed into her room which was next to Aam'neair's. The white rabbit went back to the dock while Aam'neair put on on decorated captains clothing and gear on while Apolline came out wearing a simple white dress.

Both of them got to the dock and Aam'neair took the spyglass from the rabbit to look through it. She could see what looked like mountains in the distance and a forest that was nearly consumed by a heavy fog. Her natural good eyesight came in handy because she saw something happening at the shoreline even though it was nearly dark outside with some orange sunlight peeking over the horizon. She wasn't sure what she was seeing but it disturbed her greatly.

Apolline sensed her friend tense up. "What is it, Aam'neair?"

There was one particular orange fur female jackal that didn't seem to have all of her head in place due to how she moved and how erratic she spoke. "Savages?!"

Aam'neair didn't answer back as she kept the spyglass focused on the shoreline.

* * *

Down at the forest floor, the orange sunlight was barely able to peek through holes that the many trees didn't cover so it was already dark down there. At the edge of a shore, there were two groups of different kinds of reptiles that seem to be fighting over something. One of the sides had a female white gecko that was 5'9", though being that tall that didn't give her any kind of advantage because the other reptiles were just as tall or a little a taller than her. It was soon made clear what they were fighting over as one of the lizards, which was a male black Bearded Dragon, attempted to go to the water to snatch up one of the many fishes that were swimming in the shallow end of the ocean. The Bearded Dragon got tackled down by a male red Frilled Lizard from the other group. During the struggle, the Frilled Lizard opened it's frills while hissing in an attempt to scare his foe away. With that, the two groups of lizards started to attack each other.

During the brawl, the female gecko got kick to the ocean shore. She lifted her head and before she moves something caught her attention. She could see something off in the distance. Bright flashes of light that lasted half a second at a time was coming from something big in the distance. She didn't understand what she was seeing due to the object being pretty far away but she knew it wasn't anything she's used to seeing and that fact frighten her. So she quickly left the shore and hid in the forest.

* * *

"What do you see, Aam'neair?" Apolline was dying to know what was making Aam'neair nervous.

"Prepare the anchor and tell everyone to get their cutlass out!" Aam'neair handed the spyglass back to the rabbit and quickly retreated back to her private quarters.

While the rabbit can be heard giving out orders to everyone and the jackal kept screaming 'Savages!', Aam'neair pulled out a box that contained her special cutlass. Apolline then rushed into her room. "Stop ignoring me and tell me what's going on!"

"Monsters… I think I saw monsters." Aam'neair closed the box and held her extra wide cutlass.

"..M-Monsters?" The antelope looked like she was going to faint.

The lioness soon walked up to the antelope, placing her hands on the animal's shoulders. "Apolline, I'm going to tell some of the crew to sail back to Maroon Vale and to come back here with the entire Vos'loriz (Foes-lore-rez). I don't know what animals this land has but they're not normal savages from what I see. I want you to go back with the cre-"

Apolline interrupted the lioness by whining slightly. "But I can't d-do that! Not when I know you'll be in this dangerous place without me having your back."

Her friend's clear display of concern made Aam'neair's heart warm. "I hear you but I can't risk you getting hurt or worse. It is better if you go back."

Apolline eyes trailed down as she thought. With a sigh, she nodded and gave Aam'neair a deep hug. "Ensemble lorsqu'ils sont séparés (Together when separate)."

Aam'neair closed her arms around Apolline. "Ensemble lorsqu'ils sont séparés." With no more time to waste, she moved passed the antelope to meet the rest of her crew on the dock.

Apolline just stood there with a worried face. She stared at her thumbs fiddling with themselves as if she was thinking too.

"A'ight! The Queen of Maroon Vale told us that our mission is to map this uncharted land but now I think there's a lot more to be discovered because what I saw on that shoreline wasn't any kind of animal that I know! So we will have ourselves armed at all times and take on any opposition, understood?!" Aam'neair picked up the spyglass while her crew was riled up by screaming and cheering Aam'neair on. She kept looking at the shoreline, seeing now that the lizards were actually facing towards the ship as if waiting for it to come ashore.

The ship came ashore with the anchor holding it in place. The group of five lizards kept hissing at the ship while the female gecko was watching while keeping herself hidden by being in tall bushes.

"..Uh, we're about to fight those things?!" Said a rather worried and confused looking male brown fur, Bighorn Ram. He stood 5'10'' and has a young pirate accent.

"Yes, Leo." Aam'neair placed her boot on the edge of the ship and she leaned over so she can look down at the hissing lizards. Even when facing savage animals, she never got as nervous as she did when she was finally able to see the full details of the lizards. The Frilled Lizard put her on edge the most but she felt all of this on the inside. On the outside, she looked like a cool-head leader. "Hey! You there, what's your name?!" Aam'neair attempting to communicate with the lizards.

The lizards only hiss louder at Aam'neair.

The female jackal was looking over the edge of the ship and could see the lizards as well. "Ooooh! New savages!"

"Yea… you're right Val. New Savages. Five of them too." Aam'neair looked back at her crew of 43 members. "Ludovic (Lu-dove-Vick), Val, Leo, Clad. We will take care of these beasts. Everyone else stays on the ship." The lioness then jumped off the three-story ship and landed onto the sandy shore.

"I knew she was going to say me, ugh!" Leo, a 5-foot male black fur cat, grabbed his cutlass and jumped off the ship with Val.

Ludovic and Clad looked at each other.

"Why'd she choose me?!" Ludovic, a 3'11''male otter, said. He was blind in his left eye so he wore a pirate eye patch over the eye. He has a heavy English accent

Clad, a 6'1'' male black bear, patted Ludovic's back before jumping off the ship. With some hesitation, Ludovic jumped off the ship as well.

Apolline rushed to the edge of the ship to get a good view of both Aam'neair's group and the reptiles' group.

* * *

Aam'neair was slowly moving towards the reptiles with Val very close to her side. Their cutlass is blunted on both sides so any hits they do with it doesn't cut through anything but will still hurt any living creature.

"..This is such a bad idea." Ludovic said under his breath.

Though Aam'neair still heard him, indicated by her left ear shifting to the side slightly but she didn't do anything.

Clad, having a light English accent, attempted to reassure Ludovic by saying. "Madam Aam'neair doesn't choose who to be by her side randomly. She chose you for a reason, mate."

"For me to die!" Ludovic said in a loud whisper.

Val seemed very eager to fight the reptiles by how crazed her eyes looked. Aam'neair placed her hand on the jackal's shoulder to not only calm her down but to tell the rest of the group to stop. Her index finger tapped Val's shoulder three times. This meant something to Val and she slightly pulled against Aam'neair's grip. The rest of the group watched her tail, which moved in a certain way. It seems like Aam'neair was telling them something through tail gestures and they understood what she asked of them.

* * *

As Apolline looked on she felt helpless. The urge to help was great within her but she knew if she told the crew that she was going to help then she'll be stopped. The antelope managed to sneak to the side of the ship without anyone noticing. She jumped onto one of the lifeboats and she lowers herself down with it. She used the paddles to push the boat towards the very end of the shorelines so she couldn't be spotted. Getting off the lifeboat and making her way to some rocks, she was 75 feet behind Aam'neair's group.

* * *

Val was now yearning to attack as she tried harder to get out of Aam'neair's grip. The lioness released Val and the Jackal instantly started to run towards the reptiles. Aam'neair placed her cutlass into its holster that was on her belt. She then got onto her fours and started to growl as she waited. In the reptile group, there was a Tiger Salamander that ran towards Val while hissing loudly.

Aam'neair's takeoff was powerful as her feet and hands kicked up huge amounts of sand. Val stopped and the salamander's view of Aam'neair was blocked by Val's 4'6'' body. With that, the lioness jumped over the jackal and pounced the salamander down to the ground. The Tiger Salamander, being 6 feet, was more powerful than the lion by simply tossing the beast over its head. Aam'neair landed close to the rest of the reptiles and she quickly pulled out her cutlass. Aam'neair's group then rushed in to aid her.

While the fight ensured on the shoreline, Apolline looked on with shock in her eyes. It was her first time seeing Aam'neair fight. She wasn't sure whether to be proud or nervous about her friend. Those thoughts were interrupted when she saw some bushing moving. The antelope couldn't see what was making the bushes move but she had to figure out what it was since it was behind Aam'neair's group. She moved passed the rock and went to the bush line.

Everyone on the ship was too focused on looking at the fight to notice Apolline looking through the bushes.

Apolline's hand was pretty far in the bush and she eventually felt something cold and slightly wet. She quickly tried to move her hand away but it was too late, whatever it was it bite her arm very hard.

"Ahhhhh!" Apolline jumped back and her scream was clearly heard by Aam'neair.

Adrenaline was coursing through Aam'neair's body as she pushed the Frilled Lizard to the side. After getting on her fours again she ran from the reptiles and her group to get to where Apolline's at.

Apolline was walking back while gripping her left forearm with her right hand. There was a red gash on her forearm. To Apolline, it felt like her like thousand hot needles kept going into her forearm, making her arm shake uncontrollably which was causing her to huff and panic slightly. Her eyes looked to the bush to see the female white gecko slowly crawling to her. The gecko was hissing at Apolline before getting tackled by Aam'neair.

Aam'neair got tossed to the side by the gecko. The lion stood up and pulled out her cutlass. The rest of Aam'neair's group got off the ship and before they could rush in to help, they could see about 50 reptiles and amphibian rushing from the forest to the shoreline.


	2. Capture

The situation just got worse for Aam'neair and her crew. Instinct plus leadership kicked in as she grabbed Apolline and ran into the forest in an attempt to meet up with her crew, but in an indirect way. The gecko was already hot on their tails by literally jumping from tree to tree. The sounds of snapping branches and unanimal like roars behind put Aam'neair on edge. After placing Apolline over her shoulders and pulling out her cutlass again, the lioness turned all the way around. She expected to see the gecko, but she only saw the forest.

"I-I'm sorry I got us in this.." Apolline's voice was weak and hazy.

"Don't talk. Save your energy.." Aam'neair kept turning around very slowly, trying to spot the gecko in the trees or on the ground. Her ears moving independently to capture any other sounds.

Apolline looked to her left and could see the gecko rushing up from behind Aam'neair. Before she could warn Aam'neair, they were both tackled down to the ground.

Apolline managed to move from under both the gecko and Aam'neair.

The lioness was struggling against the powerful reptile. To try to intimidate the gecko, Aam'neair opened her mouth, showing her long K-9 teeth and roaring. The gecko quickly answered back by not only opening its mouth much wider than the lioness but roaring louder than her as well. Without a second thought, the gecko attempted to bite Aam'neair's face off. The only thing that was keeping Aam'neair's face from being shredded was her cutlass being wedged in the gecko's mouth with the blunt sides stopping the gecko's mouth from shutting.

Apolline, feeling weaker by the second, could see that the gecko was ever so slowly overpowering the lioness as they fought over the cutlass. She knew if the gecko manages to toss the weapon to the side, it will be over for her best friend. "Got t-to help..." Apolline looked around in desperation and saw a good size rock. She hastily crawls to it and threw it at the gecko's eye. A loud screech emitted from the gecko as its head shifted back.

Aam'neair took this opportunity to smack the cutlass on the gecko's head. The blunt impact being enough to knock the reptile out. After pushing the gecko off she went to Apolline. Her hazel eyes focused on the antelope's blood covered arm. "Got to disinfect that gash.." The lioness pulled out a small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

Apolline whined, knowing full well it's going to hurt but she held her injured arm to Aam'neair nonetheless.

Aam'neair could sense Apolline's fear. "Don't scream or it could alert more of them, okay?"

Apolline nodded while tensing up more.

The alcohol was poured onto a piece of cloth and Aam'neair pressed the cloth on the wound. The instant pain that Apolline felt was enough to make even the most battle harden animals at least grunt loudly but she placed her free hand on her mouth to muffle the screams. The lioness quickly wrapped the bandage around Apolline's forearm.

"I'm s-sorry, Aam'neair. I should've stayed on the ship." Guilt was definite in Apolline's voice.

A strong growl was accompanied in Aam'neair's voice as she said. "Yeah, you should have! You became a liability now!" Even though angry, she slowly picked up Apolline from the ground and hoisted the antelope over her left shoulder.

Apolline looked like a literal deer in headlights from Aam'neair's explosive response. It scared her how her friend growled. It kicked up a slight flight or fight instinct for a brief moment.

Using her anger as aid, Aam'neair was able to not only carry Apolline back to the shore but she was dragging the still knocked out white gecko by its tail with one arm. Her eyes had the hint of a predator by how fast they dart in observation.

* * *

Back at the shoreline, the crew was having a tense standoff with the horde of reptiles. Neither side moving an inch further. Val's right ear instinctively shifted to the forest and, in some way or another, the jackal was able to tell her loyal friend and the captain was coming back. Excitement coursed through the jackal, indicated by her shaking and restlessness.

Yellow fur paws pushed through the dense undergrowth and finally, Aam'neair could see moonlight ahead. When getting out to the open, she saw both sides haven't started to fight yet. "Thank god.."

"Captain!" Val said with crazed happiness and relief.

Val's sudden outburst riled up the reptiles by how they started to hiss and move forward ever so slowly.

"Retreat back to the ship, now!" Aam'neair's voice is just as angry as before.

On order, the pirate crew slowly retreated back to the ship. Clad pressed a piece of wood on the ship, making a wooden ramp slide from the ship and onto the shore.

While the crew was getting on the ship, the bulk of all the reptiles were only 20 feet from the ship. They could clearly see the white gecko on Aam'neair's shoulders. Rage overcame one pink salamander as it attempted to charge towards the lioness but was quickly stopped by a dark green, armor-like tail.

Though Aam'neair can't see colors as vivid as other animals, she can see shades of color and seeing sudden dark colors rising from the sea of lighter colors spooked her. Her eyes trailed from the tip of the tail to the base and there she could see the large crocodile. The sight that disturbed her and her crew weren't it's overlapping K-9 like teeth or how it was standing on its two hinds, but its size. The armor scaled beast was standing at 8 feet tall and it knew that showing its size intimidated any who was watching. The sight was so shocking that after reeling the ramp back, the crew walked to the back of the ship just to be out of the reptile's sights for a second.

* * *

"What.. W-... What did we just see?" Ludovic asked while in disbelief.

After placing Apolline and the white gecko onto the floor, Aam'neair rushed to the edge of the ship to watch the reptiles. But just to give her shivers down her spine, they were all gone. "I didn't even hear them retreat.."

Clad went up beside Aam'neair. "We're taking Apolline to the medical ward. What shall we do with the... creature?"

Aam'neair didn't answer back, which brought up a somewhat awkward silence on the ship.

"Aam'neair?" Clad asked with some concern now.

"Tie it up and keep it in one of the storage closets and get this boat off the shore." Aam'neair was tense and confused, not natural emotions for such an animal to have. Instincts kept telling her that the creatures she just met are not animals but something else. Images of her fight with the white gecko flashed in her head, especially the part when it was able to open it's mouth so unnaturally wide.

Just by looking at Aam'neair's body language, how her tail hung high but clearly looked stiff, Clad knew that his Captain was disturbed. The ship was full of chatter on what just happened while it sailed from the shore.

* * *

"This bite… so wide yet it barely went into the flesh." A pair of gloved hands were holding up Apolline's injured arm. The hands belonged to a male beaver. His eyes shined with intrigue. "This creature has small, sharp teeth. And from how you're reacting right now, no venom. But from what just happened, one can never know now n' days. Heh, right?" The beaver attempted to lighten the mood in the medical ward but Apolline didn't even acknowledge him. She had a 'daydream' gaze look but didn't hide the fact she was deeply upset, indicated by how watery her eyes were.

"Hm.." The beaver went a cabinet to get some anti-venom and other supplies.

"I've.. became a liability to Aam'neair." Apolline let out a deep exhale, trying to compose herself. "It was the first time I've seen her so angry. And how she yelled at me I could hear how scared she was. Scared that I…" Interrupting Apolline mid-sentence, the beaver asked in a light French accent. "Still alive, are you not?"

"Yeah but Doreen (Door-ween)!" Apolline got somewhat too excited by sitting up on the bed too fast, injuring her arm more. "Ugh!"

Doreen soon came back to Apolline's side with a small bottle of anti-venom and stitching equipment. "Don't move a muscle or your injury will get worse." After laying Apolline back down to the bed, the beaver continued. "And besides if the positions were reversed and Aam'neair got attacked, I think you would have reacted in a similar manner. Anger was appropriate in the situation. It was enough to get you and her back alive, right?"

When Apolline's long ears went up, Doreen knew his words were reaching her. "I will tell you that over the years of being the doctor of her crew, Aam'neair's number one pet peeve is anyone disobeying her orders. Doing so meant that you will be kicked out of her crew and be reported to the Royal Constitute in Maroon Vale."

"Is she going to report me?!" Apolline remained still but her breathing was slightly faster.

Doreen shook his head. "Of course not. You're like a younger sister to her. But she will definitely kick you out of her crew."

Apolline, sounding defeated, said. "I wouldn't be surprised. I was so stupid for thinking I could help."

Out of nowhere, Doreen snapped at Apolline. "Do not self-pity yourself! You hear me?!"

Apolline eyes were just as wide as when she got yelled at Aam'neair. "D-Doreen..?"

"Don't look so confused with those beautiful crimson eyes. You should know that not a single one of us talks with self-pity. What is done is done and we move forward. Isn't that something I taught you with Aam'neair?" Doreen asked.

Apolline nodded slightly but then something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. It was Val snickering at her from the open door.

"Hey, what you laughing at?!" Apolline's face tensed as she felt Val was mocking her.

Val pointed her index fingers at the white-furred antelope. "You, stupid! Haha!" The jackal started to laugh out loud while full on running down the many hallways and didn't take long for her cackling to soon fade.

"Val is so annoying! All she does is a mess with the crew members, especially me.." Apolline looked towards Doreen as if asking for a solution.

A smile appeared on Doreen's lips from sensing Apolline's frustration. "Don't worry about her. For now, we need to fix up your arm." The beaver held up a medical sew and stitching needle which made Apolline place a pillow above her face.

As Doreen began to operate, Aam'neair slowly came into the medical ward. Her footsteps were silent so Apolline didn't notice but Doreen did as he sighs in relief.

* * *

"What on Queen's world is this creature.." The rabbit said as she was hiding behind Clad's leg.

The white gecko was tied down to the chair in one of the storage closets. Hands and feet were bound together by ropes. A piece of cloth tied to its mouth as well.

Clad was just as surprised as the rabbit, though he didn't show it as well. "A new animal, Merlin. But clearly not like us in any way."

"No kiddin'. It has no fur for one thing." Ludovic's one healthy eye was looking at every detail of the gecko.

Val turned a corner and saw most of her crew huddling around a storage closet. She easily squeezed through the members to get a front view of the gecko. "Ooooh." Val wasn't sure what to make of the gecko and so her first instinct was to touch it. She placed her hand onto the gecko's knee and instantly went back from it while gripping her hand and growling.

"You're freaked out, Val?" Leo asked in awe as it usually takes a lot of make Val growl. He needed to know what she felt and he to placed his hand onto the gecko's knee. His eyes widen and he slowly moves his hand back. "That's… impossible."

"What's impossible?" Clad asked.

Leo blinked a couple of times before saying. "Its skin is cold as ice but it's alive."

"Everyone get out of the way. I need to get a blood sample of this creature." A warthog in a scholar like attire was making his way through the crowd while holding some equipment in his hands.

"And hello to you as well, Ned." Leo crossed his arms.

After rubbing a cloth soaked in alcohol on the gecko's right arm, Ned held up the somewhat big needle towards the arm.

The whole crew watched with curiosity.

"I bet its blood is green..." Ludovic said to Clad.

Clad only nodded as he saw the tip of the needle pierce the gecko's arm.

The gecko flinched slightly and the crew, except Ned, jolted back.

"Please no movement! I don't want to accidentally strike a bone or something!" Ned looked very nervous as he continued to guide the needle slowly into the arm.

Seconds felt like minutes but finally, Ned was drawing blood into the capsule. The blood is dark red as well.

"That's surprising," Ludovic said.

When the capsule was filled, Ned cautiously removed the needle from the arm.

Merlin closed his eyes as he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. "Good thing it didn't wake up from that."

Ned nodded as he got a new soaked cloth and placed it onto the small wound. This time, however, the stinging pain of the alcohol on the wound was enough to wake the gecko.

Silence and uprising fear were quick to grip the crew as the members were staring at the gecko's light red eyes.

Clad was quick to shut and lock the door. But as soon as he did that, the crew could hear all kinds of commotion in the storage closet. Growls soon turned into loud non-animal like roars. Ropes being snapped was also heard.

"What did you do, Ned?!" Ludovic pulled out his cutlass.

"Don't blame me! I'm just doing my-" A loud crashing sound was heard on the other side of the door and the crew jolted back even more.

"Do you think it…?" Leo asked with apprehension.

Clad went back to the door, unlocked it, and slowly opened it. His eyes widen and he fully opened the door. The wall adjacent from the door was completely broken through.

"Val, find Aam'neair and tell her the creature was able to break into the armory!" Clad pulled out his cutlass as he and some other crew members passed through the hole in the wall to find the gecko.

The rest of the crew discussed quickly who was going to search which rooms together while Val ran on all fours to find Aam'neair.


	3. Fire

The stench of gunpowder and metal didn't take long to fill the hallway. It was so strong that some crew members were coughing.

A somewhat weak male voice spoke within the crowd. "Clad, please close the door."

The bear looked back. "We have to find the creature now before it's able to get up the deck and escape. Ludovic, Amanda, come with me." With that, Clad made his way to the hole in the wooden wall.

A somewhat stressed sigh came from Ludovic while pulling his cutlass out once more.

The same male voice from before spoke and it came from a young weasel. With his pure white Monmouth cap tilted down, only his right brown eye was showing. "Why do you need her to go with you? And I'm not really comfortable having one of my workers go in there, Clad."

While pulling his cutlass out, Clad tried to reassure the weasel by saying. "Amanda has been in the armory much more than any of us, as this is her main area to clean and look after, so she can guide us." Clad could see the concern in the weasel's eyes. "I will keep Amanda in my sights so she won't get hurt, I promise, James."

Amanda, being a young weasel as well, gave James a smile. Not a normal smile, but a smile that let him know she will be careful. That was enough for James to nod his head slightly.

"Okay, Amanda you stay in front of us. Everyone else, make sure the other three exits are secured. Also, check the deck just in case." After saying that, Clad was quick to close the door with Ludovic and Amanda in the room. A door-locking sound was then heard from the inside.

While the rest of the crew was quick to split into teams to cover the many exits of the armory, James just stood in front of the storage door with Leo and Merlin.

* * *

"Is everything okay, James?" Leo asked.

After a deep exhale, James made up his mind on what he was going to do. "I'm going to wait a few seconds and I'm going into the armory too."

"Don't think Clad and Ludovic can capture the creature?" Leo clearly probing for a reason.

"Nah I get it," Merlin smirked a bit. "He's worried about his girlfriend, Amanda."

James's ears went down and he stumbled on his words. "H-How many times do I have to tell you that it's not like that between me and Amanda. I'm her boss and I-" Leo placed his hand onto Jame's shoulder, making the weasel look at him. "Just make sure nothing happens to them." Leo soon moved his hand to Merlin's back while walking away from James, somewhat forcing Merlin to walk in the same direction.

James continued to watch Leo and Merlin until they turned a corner and was out of his sight. Soon he reached into his pocket to pulled out a master key. "My brain says do not follow them but my instincts tell me Amanda is still in danger even with Clad and Ludovic. I'll wait a minute before going in."

* * *

"...Is it me or is it getting darker in here?" Clad asked while he, Ludovic, and Amanda were walking slowly.

The armory was half the size of a football field and it was lit by lamps. Some lamps would be built into the floor while others were attached to some wood pillars and railings. Most of the lamps on the pillars in front of the three weren't lit however so darkness took hold of a huge part of the armory.

"No doubt that it's somewhere in there." Amanda smacked her lips and sighed.

"Hm?" Clad focused on Amanda.

Amanda explained. "That area is where we keep most of our explosives and weapons in crates. That creature will have a lot of places to hide."

Clad seemed to already have a plan made as he turned to Ludovic. "Alright, you and I will check the area and Amanda will stay here to call out if the creature tries to run."

Ludovic had a confused look on his face. "Clad… I'm blind in my left eye." The otter point to his eye patch, as if trying to remind the bear.

"That's okay. Now come on." Clad held his cutlass in front of him.

Ludovic was speechless and he looked at Amanda.

"Don't worry. You are very helpful and that's why he needs you now." Amanda smiled and motion with her hand for Ludovic to follow Clad.

Without much of a choice, Ludovic caught up to Clad and they both disappeared into the darkness.

Amanda thought to herself. "I wonder if I should find the torch to light the lamps? Hm..."

Clad used his hands to feel his way around as it was pitch black. His ears moving independently to hear any misplaced noises.

"Clad, are you able to see?" Ludovic asked quietly.

While speaking quietly as well, Clad responded. "..Yes. What about you?"

"Kind of. So many crates. I really don't understand how Aam'neair's docking crew can load and unload all this for each voyage." Ludovic walked on his fours to get around the crate easier.

Clad was actually behind Ludovic and used his great hearing and sense of smell to follow Ludovic.

As the otter continued his way over and around the crates, something caught his left eye actually. It was something white and slightly bright. "I see something.."

Clad soon stopped. "What do you see?"

After leaning his head forward, Ludovic said. "I think it's the tip of a tail."

"It's the creature.." Clad's heart started to pound as he was getting himself mentally ready to capture the reptile. "How far away is it from us?"

"I say… 40 feet." Ludovic said.

"Right... Okay, There's no point in trying to seek up on it. As still a type of savage, I believe it's well aware of its surroundings. So I'm just going to rush at it and you come after to help." Clad soon stood up straight. One of the crates he stood up made a slight crunch sound.

"Are you crazy?!" Ludovic said in a loud whisper. "That thing was able to not only break its bondage but tore a wall open. It will kill you!"

"I can do the same thing, to be honest." Clad slowly made his way in front of Ludovic and started to sniff the air.

"So that means it just as strong as you Clad." The otter seemed really concerned for Clad's safety.

After sniffing the air for a few more seconds, Clad went back to Ludovic. "Is the creature still there?"

Ludovic's eyes focused on the same area he first saw the bright object, but all he saw was dark crates. "It's gone. Dang-it."

"We were too loud and it must have gone to a different hiding place." After silent exhales, Clad sat on a crate. "I have a feeling that we are dealing with something that's beyond us."

* * *

After placing the sew and needle onto a table, Doreen double-checked his stitches on Apolline's arm. "How does your arm feel?"

Without moving the pillow from her face, Apolline response was slightly muffled. "It feels a little numb and tight. Why didn't I feel the needle?"

"Because the anti-venom I injected in your arm has Etomidate, which can numb your nerves." The beaver right hand was reaching for the bandages but was just out of reach. "It will take about two weeks for your arm to heal. So don't move that arm too much and don't try to lift anything with it as well."

"But this is my writing arm. How am I going to write in my diary?" Apolline's voice still muffled behind the pillow

Aam'neair went to the corner that the bandages were at and handed it to Doreen. "Use your right hand for now and you know it's hard to hear you with that pillow in the way."

With a sharp gasp, Apolline moved the pillow from her face. As she looked up at Aam'neair she wanted to say something but feared that her friend was still mad.

"Just looking at your eyes I know you're sorry and I forgive you. But as your captain, you disobeyed my order, so once we get back to Maroon Vale… I have to...I..." Just seeing Apolline's apologetic face was getting to Aam'neair as she slightly stuttered. Doreen's arms slowly crossed and when seeing this, it meant something to Aam'neair. "...I'll have to kick you out of my crew." Her hazel eyes looking away from Apolline's red eyes.

"I understand. I just thought I could do what you and your crew do all the time. But I ended up almost getting us killed.." The antelope's ears went down.

Aam'neair didn't like seeing Apolline so upset and just seeing her ears go down was almost enough for Aam'neair to reconsider her decision. "But I..."

"Aam'neair.." Doreen's voice was stern and he kept his arms crossed.

The lioness flinched just a bit and sighed. "Right… I stand by this decision."

Apolline seemed to already know that something just happened between Aam'neair and Doreen. "Doreen don't do that!"

"You and I knew she was about to say that she doesn't want to kick you out of the crew. But she is the Captain and she has to stand by the rules she and the Queen of Maroon Vale have placed on all ships." Doreen soon looked to the side to stare out the window, seeing the sea that was only illuminated by the full moon's light. "I don't like it either but-"

As if a switch was flipped, all three animals in the medical ward were on high-alert as they heard strange scratching sounds under the floor.

"Ahhh! What's making that noise?!" Apolline pressed herself to the headboard of the medical bed.

Aam'neair was looking down at the ground as she tried to figure it out herself but then Val came rushing into the medical ward.

The jackal almost tackled Aam'neair from how fast she came in. "Captain! Savage got out!"

Aam'neair's ears perked up. "Where is it now?!"

Val's lips trembled as she tried to make out the word. "A-Ar….Arm... Urgh!" She started to rub her head furiously.

"Armory?" Aam'neair placed her hand onto Val's hands, making them stop.

Val nodded.

"That explains the noise from under us at least," Doreen said and he soon looked at Aam'neair once again. "This creature has caused a lot of trouble in a short amount of time. Do you think you and your crew can handle this?"

Doreen didn't sound very confident and Val was the one that spoke up for Aam'neair. "We'll take the savage down!"

Apolline was staring at Aam'neair as she was a pretty good judge on what animals could be thinking and the hazel eyes she was looking at didn't have the same fire as before.

"We'll have to find it before it does something and the whole ship explodes." Aam'neair already seemed to be mentally drained, evident by how she didn't run but only sped walked out of the medical ward with Val.

Apolline then looked at Doreen. "She doesn't have a plan, does she?"

Doreen answered. "No, she doesn't. It's clear that this is a situation she never thought she'll be in. But this will test her leadership and her eight years of experience. I am confident she will handle it the best way she can."

A sighed escaped Apolline's lips as the urge to help was filling her thoughts but with one quick look of her injured arm, it reminded her what happened the last time she tried to.

* * *

"Where could I've put it?" Amanda said to herself as she was on the left side of the armory. The area she was in was somewhat dark by one side having no lamps lit. She moved a little closer to the dark side when she saw something glisten for a second. "Ah, there you are." Without a second thought, the weasel went to the area and there she did find the torch, but it wasn't the object that shined. When her hand reached towards the torch, all of the sudden the crates on her right side pushed towards her as the white gecko moved forward. The torch was on one of the crates and it flew into the air.

Amanda screamed as loud as she could. Everyone in and out of the armory could hear her and they rushed into the armory. Amanda was paralyzed from fear when watching the huge gecko slowly crawl towards her. The torch broke as soon as it touched the ground and when oxygen got into the capsule that held the gas, it instantly ignited into a fire. Besides the floor, the first thing the fire touched was a crate of gun powder. But the gecko could pounce on Amanda, the crate exploded and the force blew both away from each other. The explosion also left a huge hole in the middle of the floor and water was coming in. And what made the situation even direr was fast the explosion spread the fire onto other areas of the armory.


End file.
